Black Butler High
by SilvertonguedSerpent1895
Summary: Haven't you ever wondered what it would be like if your favorite Kuroshitsuji characters were in high school? Well, I have. I present to you: The Embodiment of My Thoughts! Also known as Black Butler High. Rated M for language, abuse, and just in case, 'cause my mind is weird. Fanfic is better than summary, I swear. Note: Not a CielxAlois
1. My Precious Little Life

**A/N: Okay, so the basic idea for this fanfic is that this is what it would be like if Sebastian was Ciel's legal guardian, and Claude were Alois's. Oh, and Alois and Ciel were friends. Yeah, I don't know how I came up with it. Call me crazy, but I think this one will be interesting.**

* * *

Alois POV

7:15 AM

_BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!_ my alarm clock screeched. I growled and threw a book at it, giggling when it shut up, then rolled over and tried to go back to sleep. About ten seconds later, the light flickered on and a small boy with blue-black hair and an eye patch stood over me. I groaned and yanked a blanket over my head.

"Come on, Alois. You have to get up. It's the first day of school." Ciel said.

"Do I have to go?" I asked in a whiny voice.

"If I have to go, so do you. Now get up." He yanked my blankets away, and I shivered at the sudden cold.

"But Angela and Ash will be there. They hate me." I sat up and looked sadly at my hands.  
"Hey," he said, his hands gripping my shoulders. I looked up at him in wonder. "Just let me know if one of those pansies tries anything, and I'll beat the shit out of them with my cane. Okay?"

"Okay." I agreed, and stood up. "How'd you even get in here, anyway?" I asked.

"The door was open. I let myself in. You really should lock that, by the way."

"I know." I selected an outfit, tied on my eye patch, and began to dress for the day. As I pulled off my pajama top, Ciel gasped.

"Alois..." he whispered, and I quickly pulled on my shirt. "Did Claude do that to you when...?"

"Yeah." I said, not turning around._ Good,_ I thought. _He didn't see the brand. It was only the bruises._

"That's it. I'm gonna make that ass-clown suffer."

"Ciel," I began, turning around to face him and placing my hands on his shoulders. "Don't. He's dangerous. Just let it go. I'm fine."

"But he's still beating you. Those bruises are fresh. They shouldn't be there. I have to make him pay."

"It's no big deal."

"It is a big deal!"

"Ciel." I said firmly. "Calm down. I'm fine now."

"No, you're not." Tears began to form in my blunette friend's eyes. "The people who abused me suffered. Now I have to make the person who's doing the same thing to you suffer, too."

I pulled him into a hug. "Please, Ciel. Trust me. I'm fine. They're just bruises. War wounds. And it's a war I'll win."

"If you say so." He pulled away from me, drying his jewel-bright blue eyes on his sleeve. "Come on. We don't want to be late." The bluenette left the room, closing the door behind him. I sighed and pulled on the rest of my clothes, quickly following him down the hall.

* * *

8:03 AM

"CIEL!" screamed a blonde girl, running over to my bluenette friend and wrapping her arms around his neck, nearly knocking him to the ground. "I missed you so much!"

"Can't... Breathe..." Ciel gasped, and the girl let him go. "Hey, Lizzie. How was your summer?"

"It was fantastic!" she squealed. "My mum took me horseback riding and taught me embroidery. Look!" Lizzie pointed to a design on her jacket. "I made it. Isn't it cute, Ciel?"

"It's adorable." Just then, the bell rang. "I'll see you later. Okay, Lizzie?"

"Okay! Bye, Ciel!" she sang as she skipped off to her first class.

"Who was that?" I asked as we headed toward homeroom.

"My cousin." Ciel answered.

"Cool." The conversation ended as we reached our first class.

* * *

12:31 PM

"CIEL!" Lizzie shrieked, waving us over to a table in the corner of the cafeteria. "Hi, I'm Lady Elizabeth Ethel Cordelia Midford, but you can call me Lizzie." she said to me as we reached the table. "What's your name?"

"Alois Trancy." I replied, plopping down on the bench.

"Well, Alois, that outfit is simply adorable!"

"Thank you." I replied, taking a vicious bite out of my sandwich.

"But why are you wearing that eye patch?" she asked, and I froze.

"Um... It's a long story." I said weakly.

"Lizzie," I heard Ciel whisper to his cousin. "That's a really sensitive topic. Don't mention it again."

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have asked. Anyway, Ciel, how was your summer?" Lizzie asked, turning to the bluenette on my right.

"Boring." was his short reply. "What about you, Alois?"

"Nothing really noteworthy happened." It was a lie, and Ciel knew it, but Lizzie didn't.

"Well, we'll just have to fix that, won't we?" Ciel said with a grin.

* * *

3:17 PM

"Hey, Alois, can we hang out at your house?" the bluenette on my left asked.

"I don't see why not." I answered, and we set off in the direction of my house. "Claude won't be home. Around this time of day, he's usually blowing our money on drugs and beer."

"Isn't he just _fantastic_ to have as a guardian?" Ciel rolled his eyes.

"You don't know the half of it." I said with a laugh.


	2. You Idiot

3:24 PM

As we walked up to my house, I knew I'd made a mistake. "Ciel," I whispered to him. "Go."

"He's here, isn't he?" the bluenette hissed. "No, way. I'm not leaving you alone."

"Ciel," I turned to him and placed my hands tightly on his shoulders. "Go. I'll be fine." I turned him around and pushed him out the door, closing it tightly behind him. Glancing through the peephole, I saw him glaring at me with a concerned expression on his face.

"Oy!" a voice yelled from the other room, the words slurred. "Geddin here, yew liddle basdard!"

I sighed and slowly walked into the room. "Hi, Claude." I mumbled.

"Whad dook you so long? Yew were supposed to be home an hour ago." My guardian rolled off the couch, struggling to stand. Once he was on his feet, he advanced toward me slowly. "Dhis is for being late." He slapped me hard across the face, his words regaining a little form.

"Dhis is for cosding me everydhing." A hard punch to the gut this time, causing my eyes to glaze over and the air to be forced out of my lungs. With a grunt, he grasped my wrists and dragged me up the staircase. "And dhis is for being such a selfish liddle shidhole."

I felt the tears forming in my eyes, but I forced them back. _I can't show him weakness,_ I reprimanded myself._ It will only make it worse._ We reached the top of the stairs, and I was hoping that he'd just kick me in the gut and leave me there, but my wishes weren't granted. I heard a door open, then found myself lying in a heap on a cold, hard floor. Claude followed me into the room, lifting me up by my ankles and tossing me onto his bed. I knew what was coming before the door slammed shut.

* * *

7:24 PM

I lay in a pile of bloodstained sheets, quiet sobs wracking my drained, beaten body. My clothes lay in tatters on the floor, and Claude, my supposed guardian, sat next to me, asleep after he'd deemed that I was sufficiently beaten.

Weakly, I lifted myself into a sitting position, then a standing one. After a few steps, though, my legs gave out, and I fell to the ground, unable to stand any longer. I curled up into a ball and attempted to block out the world, eventually passing out from pain and exhaustion, though I'm sure the blood loss was a contributing factor. The last thing I saw before the darkness claimed me was a dark blue top hat dropping to the floor in front of me.

* * *

8:24 AM

When I awoke, I was covered by a blanket, and my wounds had been tended to. It was obvious; the immediate pain was considerably less than it had been when I'd lost consciousness. As I slowly opened my eyes, the first thing that met my gaze was the off-white of the ceiling, softly lit by the lamp to my right. _There's no way I'm at home right now,_ I realized. As I remained silent, I became aware of faint breathing coming from somewhere to my left.

Painstakingly turning my head in the direction of the sound, I saw that Ciel was slumped in an armchair off to the side of what I guessed was his guest room. His hair was rumpled, my blood was staining his clothes, and he was leaning against his hand with dark circles under his eyes. Just as I was noting these things, he suddenly shot upright, possibly the strangest stream of words I've ever heard coming out of his mouth.

"Eyeliner is shorthand for demonic possession!" he screamed, then quickly became aware of his surroundings. "Alois?" He jumped up and ran to my side, his small, pale hand grasping my thin, bloodstained one.

"What happened?" I asked blearily, my voice scratchy from screaming, my chest and stomach aching whenever I breathed._ He must've been really mad about something today,_ I mused. _I wonder what it was?_

"I didn't leave your house. After the incessant banging sound had stopped, I ran inside, called Sebastian, and once he showed up, we brought you here and cleaned up your wounds as best as we could." he explained, his sapphire eye not once leaving my sky blue one.

"You idiot." I sighed, irritated that I was incapable of sitting up. "What if Claude had woken up? He could've done the same thing to you. I couldn't live with myself if you got hurt because of me. You're my best friend, Ciel. You have to be more careful."

"You're one to talk," the bluenette laughed, sitting down on his bed next to me. "You scared me half to death. For a minute, I thought you'd died. I actually considered just taking the knife on Claude's nightstand and ending myself because there was no way for me to save you."

"Don't be stupid. I'd strangle you in the afterlife." I laughed weakly at my own joke. Just then, Sebastian walked into the room, a bowl of soup in his hands.

"Ah, Alois, you're awake. How nice to see that you're still with us." the tall man chuckled, handing Ciel the bowl. "I presume you'll require assistance eating?"

I attempted to raise my hand in a dismissive gesture, but found that I was barely able to move my fingers. "Why can't I move?" I asked frightfully.

"It's not surprising, really." Sebastian helped me to sit up, supporting me with several pillows. "He must have taken a lot out of you. I'm amazed that you managed to stay conscious for as long as you did."

Ciel lifted the spoon to my lips, and I sipped the warm liquid gratefully. "You can't stay there anymore." the bluenette stated firmly. I blinked and nearly gagged on the soup.

"Ciel, you know what will happen. I'll be sent to an orphanage, and then I won't have you anymore. You're the only thing keeping me sane." I protested. I hated living with Claude, sure, but living at an orphanage was way worse.

"I hate it when you're right." he sighed, feeding me another spoonful of soup. "You know, you remind me of a baby when you're like this."

"If I could move, I'd punch you." I deadpanned. Ciel laughed.

"Yeah, right. You could never punch me."

"You want to bet?"

The bluenette just chuckled in response and kept feeding me soup.

* * *

6:12 PM

I tiptoed through my front door, trying to keep from letting Claude hear me. It was futile, though. My foot bumped against one of the thousand beer bottles littering the floor, and I heard a crash from the next room.

"Oy! Brat! Get in here!" Cautiously, I tiptoed into the room and stood before Claude.

"Hi." I mumbled sheepishly. Almost instantly, his hand struck my face, clearly leaving a print.

"Speak up, you damn brat! You think I have time to listen to your mumbling? Well, maybe this will teach you!" The angry man slung me over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes, quickly carrying me up the stairs and tossing me onto the cold floor. I heard the door slam, only one thought ringing through my head as he approached me with a belt curled in his hand. _Why, Claude? Why?_

* * *

1:32 AM

My eyes shot open in terror, my mouth open in a silent scream. In an instant, Ciel was at my side. "Alois? Are you okay?" His fingers wrapped around my hand, and I relaxed, but only marginally.

"It... It was him... He..." I couldn't say more, but I didn't have to. The bluenette simply wrapped me in a tight embrace, whispering comforting words into my ear.

"Don't worry, Alois. I'll never let him touch you again. You don't have to be afraid anymore."

I closed my eyes, trying to hold back the tears I could feel forming in them, squeezing the bluenette's hand for comfort. I don't know how long we stayed like that, but at some point, I fell asleep, praying that my "guardian" wouldn't haunt my dreams this time.


	3. No

7:46 AM

"Alois," Ciel whispered, shaking me awake. "Wake up."

"Mmrrrf?" I asked, too asleep to form coherent words.

"I'm not even going to ask," he sighed, propping me up on several pillows. "Did you sleep okay?"

"Yeah," I replied, wiggling my fingers experimentally. I was even able to raise my arm up a little.

"You're getting your strength back," he noted. "You always were quick to recover."

"I think Claude was mad about something when..." I trailed off, not wanting to say it.

"Yeah, the beatings have never been that bad before. You could barely stand." Ciel noted.

"How would you know that?" I asked.

"You came into view right before you collapsed. I saw how much you were shaking, and you were so close to the bed that there was no way you could have gone far."

"Oh." The atmosphere in the room was suddenly very tense.

"I don't want you to go back there," Ciel whispered. I looked up at him, a little surprised.

"I have to. You know that, Ciel." He wouldn't meet my gaze, but held onto my hand tightly.

"No. I won't let you. If Claude wants you, he'll have to go through me first."

"No. I won't allow that," I said firmly. "I'm not going to let you put yourself in danger for my sake, Ciel."

"You don't have a say in the matter," he told me. I cut him a look that could kill.

"And why not?" I asked, my voice laced with venom.

"Look at yourself. You can hardly move. How exactly would you stop me?" I glared harder. _I hate it when he's right._

"Ciel, please. I would never forgive myself if you got hurt because of me. Just trust me. I'll be out of there in a few years. I can live with it until then."

"Fine, but I'm still going to watch you like a hawk. Sebastian has a medical degree, so he can tend to your injuries. For now. Another incident like this one, and you're not leaving here again."

"Glad we could reach an arrangement."

**A/N: I know this one is short, but you guys deserved something. It's been some time since the last update.**


	4. Revenge

I spent the next several hours drifting in and out of consciousness, in varying states of awareness. Though Ciel kept telling me that this was a hallucination, I could have sworn that I saw Sebastian run by at one point dressed as a rabbit, quickly followed by Ciel, who was wearing an Alice costume.

A few hours after I'd eaten some soup - and the odds of me keeping it down this time were looking pretty good - someone began hammering on the front door and refused to stop no matter how much I contemplated the merits of pouring hot water on the person below. I slipped down the stairs to see who it was, and very nearly had a heart attack.  
Claude was standing at the door, glaring through the window next to it at the room. When I came into view, his eyes widened and he made a rather violent gesture meant to mime a decapitation, most likely mine. I ducked around a corner and leaned against the wall, shaking in terror. In fact, I was so scared that I didn't see Ciel walking up until he was right in front of me, shaking my shoulders and screaming at me to tell him what was wrong. He was just about ready to slap me by the time I was able to raise a shaky hand and point in the direction of the door.

The bluenette peeked his head around the corner, letting out a gasp as he saw who was there. He jerked his head back, then looked to me and asked if he'd seen me. I nodded, and he hissed that I should go hide, then called for Sebastian, racing off to find him when the older male didn't respond.

I crouched at the top of the stairs to watch the goings-on down below, and had to fight back a laugh in spite of the situation when I saw Sebastian.

He was wearing a chef's hat and a pink apron, holding a spatula like a weapon, a murderous gleam in his eye. Ciel darted across the entryway and up the stairs to hide, no doubt on Sebastian's instructions. I thought he was just going to sit on the midway landing, but he came up to the top and crouched next to me.

"You okay?" he asked.

I nodded.

"Don't worry, alright? Sebastian can take care of him." I nodded again, though all I really wanted to do was shrivel into a ball and melt into the floor. As I imagined this, strains of the conversation going on below drifted up to us.

"..Dhat boy is _mine_," Claude barked. I didn't miss the way his words slurred. He was drunk. _Again_. Even now, I couldn't help but notice how little respect he had for everyone, and how much respect he had for his drink. He worshipped the bottle like it was a god, yet he trampled actual people underfoot like ants. They were just trying to help me, damn it! Why did he have to insist on my being his target?!

"Apologies, but he is staying with us until he is well. And we'll be calling the authorities." Sebastian's voice was calm and collected, the complete opposite of me. I couldn't decide whether to be terrified, anxious, or angry. My emotions kept flashing between the three, and I'm sure I was showing a very bizarre array of expressions.

"Like Hell," Claude stumbled into something, and Sebastian backed into view, spatula raised in defense. "I'm dhaking him widh me!"

"You will not be taking anyone anywhere," Sebastian's voice spoke of calm and relaxation, whereas his eyes spoke of murderous intent. "And you will leave this house immediately, if you know what is good for you."

"Shaddup!" Claude roared. Sebastian nodded slightly to Ciel, barely noticeable at all.

"I'll be right back," the bluenette hissed, scrambling off to do whatever Sebastian had just signaled him to do.

Downstairs, the fight was just breaking out. Claude swung a bottle at Sebastian's head, and Sebastian blocked it with his spatula, kneeing Claude in the gut. He fell over, wheezing, and kicked out at Sebastian's legs. He missed. Big shock there.

Sebastian broke the bottle on Claude's head, filling the area with the smell of alcohol and the sound of breaking glass. He was out cold. Sebastian dragged him out to the lawn and asked Ciel, who reappeared at my side just as Claude was disappearing from view, to clean up the mess in the foyer while we waited for the police.

Sure enough, sirens soon began to fill the air, and I was asked to hide upstairs.

I don't know what was said, but soon enough, Ciel came up to get me and the next thing I knew, I was speaking to a police officer.

After hearing my story, they decided that it would be best for me to stay with Ciel and Sebastian until further notice. The news came as a shock to me, but Sebastian was unfazed, and Ciel just looked relieved.

11:47 PM

I didn't sleep that night; I was too afraid that Claude would come back for me, regardless of the fact that he'd apparently been arrested for child abuse and rape, as well as driving under the influence and a myriad of other crimes. Instead, I lay in the dark, staring at the ceiling, trying to keep my mind from slipping into the dark fears I knew it was all too capable of going to.


End file.
